Lumimyrsky
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: The Nordics have a little get-together, during which Denmark makes fun of Sweden and Finland's makeshift family. Too bad for him, the pair has some interesting news. Mpreg. Part of 'The Rising Generation'.


_The Rising Generation_

**Lumimyrsky**

"Now _this_ is a get-together!" Denmark loudly proclaimed, dropping his weight onto one of the kitchen chairs. He plunked his mug of beer on the table, uncaring how most of the liquid sloshed over the sides. "If we were able to drink at those damn meetings, we'd get a hell of a lot more done!"

Norway rolled his eyes and flicked a damp rag into Denmark's face. "You already do that, idiot."

Across the table, Iceland smirked at the pair. He had his own mug of beer, but was being more careful with it than the loudmouth on the other side of the table. He preferred taking his time.

Next to him was Sweden, who hadn't taken more than a few sips of his own drink. He was busy quietly watching Denmark and Norway while awaiting the return of his beloved "wife".

Denmark peeled the wet cloth from his face and dropped it to the floor, casting an annoyed look in Norway's direction. It didn't last long. All too quickly, his focus was on Sweden and there was a massive smirk on his face. "So, _Sverige_, you got a wife, a dog, and a kid now. One big happy family."

Norway automatically shifted over one chair closer to Iceland. He wasn't going to get in Sweden's way when the tall man finally snapped and attacked Denmark for his stupidity. As much patience as the Swede had for Finland and Sealand, he had absolutely zero for the Danish man.

Sweden's expression didn't change as he met Denmark's gaze. "Wh't's y' point?"

"Oh, nothing~" Denmark's grin grew wider. "I hear the other nations are having kids of their own. Sooner or later, Finland's gonna want one too. Watcha gonna do then?"

"Whether or not they want a second kid, it's none of your business, Denmark," spoke up Norway. "Leave them alone."

Despite the warning, the Dane continued with his favorite game of provoking Sweden. "Hey, I just wanna know if I'm gonna be an uncle soon! I can see it already; a bunch of scary-lookin' kids running around the house, tormenting the dog and trackin' mud everywhere."

"That would be _your _spawn," Iceland remarked.

"Hey! Any kids I have are gonna be beautiful!" Denmark protested. "Just like Norway."

The Norwegian shot him an icy glare which had him freezing up long enough for Finland to enter the room with no chance to overhear what they were talking about.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, worried about how quiet it was. Sure, it was rare for Sweden, Norway, or Iceland to say much, but with Denmark around that was hardly a problem. Finland was sure the Dane could carry on a conversation with himself if he wanted.

"Ev'ryth'ng's f'ne," Sweden said. "D'nm'rk's just bein' stup'd."

"Am not!"

"Shut up," Norway said monotonously. He slid his drink down to Denmark, pleased when the spiky-haired nation picked it up and began drinking. At least they would have a few seconds of him not talking.

Finland cheerfully took a seat between Denmark and Sweden. "Oh! Did you guys get hit by that blizzard a few weeks ago?" He asked. "Me and Sweden did! We were out at one of our old villas when it started snowing. We got stuck there for a few days, right Sweden?"

"S'right."

The devilish gleam returned to Denmark's blue eyes as Norway got up and walked to the refrigerator.

"So-"

"Beer, Finland?" Norway loudly interrupted., holding a bottle out towards the smaller country.

"No thanks," Finland said after a moment of hesitation. "I'll just get some water."

"Nonsense! Get 'im a beer, _Norge!_" Denmark said, slamming his mug on the table. "Tonight's the night I out-drink Finland!"

Norway looked between the two for a moment, his usual blank expression firmly in place. Then he turned back to the refrigerator and grabbed three more beers and a bottle of water. Once he sat down, he kept one drink for himself, handed one to Iceland, roughly slid one down to Denmark (who caught it as it tipped off the edge of the table), and gave the last beer and a bottle of water to Finland.

Sweden easily took the beer from his "wife" and placed it beside his mug, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Killjoy," Denmark said, making no effort to be subtle as he glared at the tallest of the Nordic countries. "If Finland wants to drink, let him! He promised me a drinking competition!"

Finland rested his hand on Sweden's arm when he felt his husband begin to stand up. "I don't want to drink," he said. "I mean, I can't. I-" He sighed and looked up at Sweden. "You didn't tell them?"

"N'rway int'rupt'd me," Sweden replied.

"Tell us what?" Denmark asked, looking between the two. "Did he get alcohol poisoning or somethin'? Is that even possible?"

"Moron," muttered Norway.

"F'nl'nd's havin' a b'by."

Denmark gaped at the couple. Norway didn't react to the news other than to take a swig of beer. Iceland smirked.

"What? But I was just kidding!" Denmark blurted out. "You two're really havin' a kid? I'm gonna be an uncle? When did this happen? How far along are you?"

A hue of pink covered Finland's face as he shyly avoided the gazes of his friends. "J-just a few weeks."

Denmark slammed his hands on the table and stood up, his blue eyes gleaming with excitement. "We need to celebrate! Lets go to a pub! No, wait, that's probably not a good idea…. Lets get ice cream!" He paused a moment, his elation deflating slightly when no one else agreed. "No? Okay. Oh!" He looked at Norway, who stared back, unimpressed. "Nor! Lets go shopping! We can buy stuff! Yes!" He pumped a fist in the air and then dashed out of the kitchen, miraculously not stumbling over anything.

He returned seconds later, a set of keys jingling merrily in his hand as he tugged on his coat. He stopped when he saw Norway still sitting at the table. "Norway, get up! Aren't we going out?"

"No."

"Nonsense!"

Whirlwind Denmark clomped over to the smaller country and easily pulled him out of the chair. Before Norway could utter a word of complaint, he found himself tossed over the Dane's shoulder and heading for the back door to go out into the frosty night. He grasped onto the doorway, halting their progress for a few seconds.

"Put me down," he grumbled irately.

"Aww c'mon, Nor! Let go of the door!"

"It's cold."

"We can use body heat to keep warm."

Norway punched Denmark's ass.

Unfortunately, that weakened his grasp on the door-frame and allowed the Dane to lug him out into the cold.

Iceland finished the last sip of his beer and then set his mug down. He calmly straightened the cuffs of his jacket while listening to his brother's frustrated remarks as Denmark refused to go back in the house. "Sounds like you two had more fun with the snowstorm than we did."

Finland blushed. "W-well, um… yes. We had a snowball fight once it stopped snowing for a while."

Sweden nodded. "F'nl'nd won."

Iceland stopped fixing the cuffs of his jacket and stood up. "Norway and I stared at the fire. Denmark complained."

Finland wasn't sure what to say after that. So instead, he and Sweden watched the Icelandic man gather up the abandoned mugs and drop them unceremoniously in the sink before trailing after his brother and Denmark, remembering to shut the door behind him.

"Maybe we should move to one of _our _houses once the baby's born," Finland suggested.

"Yeah."

.

* * *

End

* * *

.

**Translations:**

Sverige = Sweden (Danish)  
Norge = Norway (Danish)  
Lumimyrsky = Snowstorm (Finnish)**  
**

_The Rising Generation_ is a series of one-shots focusing on various Hetalia couples. All of them (except for "Beginning") are mpreg. If you're curious, I've got each story and the couple it focuses on listed on my profile.

This one takes place between "Card Games" and "One Day We'll Dance".


End file.
